Love or Obsession?
by EmmaM338
Summary: This is not your typical Notebook love story between Allie and Noah. I decided to change up the ending and put a little twist on the original story. In this short story I have the Love between Allie and Lon growing so strong that they end up getting married. Noah disagrees with this and slowly starts to lose his mind as he becomes obsessed with his first love Allie.


When Allie left town she went to school and became a nurse, she started working as a nurse for the military where she met a man named Lon. Who was very beaten up.

Lon asked in a kidding way, "Will you marry me?"

Allie laughed and replied with, "Let's get you better first, then we will see."

After Lon recovered and got out of his full body cast he was a very handsome young fellow. He started seeing Allie, and Allie grew feelings for Lon, just as Lon grew feelings for Allie.

They went on many dates and Allie was soon able to push her feelings for Noah to the side. She never forgot about Noah, but now Lon was there for her instead.

Shortly after Lon proposed to Allie, and she gladly accepted, without even thinking about her first lover Noah. Allie's parents could not be happier, they both loved Lon and they despised Noah when he was with her. They were getting things arranged when Allie thought of Noah. Without thinking twice, she knew she had to go visit him.

Allie told Lon, "I just need a little space before our big day," and Lon agreed to let her do so.

When Allie arrived at Noah's house she saw to her surprise that he had made the house exactly as she had asked. It made the love she had for him come flooding back. When she went up to the door she forgot to knock, and she just walked right in.

Now she was in shock, all over the walls were pictures... of her... doing everyday things. Then it hit her, he was stalking her. Allie panicked and started to turn to the door when she heard an,

"Allie?" She turned to see a very unsightly Noah.

She pretended like she wasn't completely terrified.

Allie asked Noah, "How are you?"

He said, "I missed you and I am so happy you came to see me."

Allie responded with, "Well I just wanted to come check up on you and see how you are doing, and you seem to be doing just fine so I think I will get going now."

Noah said, "No, Allie you can not leave me again, please I beg of you."

Allie was still staring at the pictures and wondering how he ever got all those pictures of her. He must be following her and she never even realized it. She couldn't believe it, her love for him turned into fear of him.

When Allie turned to leave Noah grabbed her arm and pulled her in close and told her, "Please marry me and not the other guy, I will always love you and protect you, you are my other half Allie, without you I am nothing."

Allie was speechless, how could she have loved such a crazy maniac.

She said, "Noah, I have moved on, we were so young and stupid back then, and Lon is the better guy for me now."

Then Noah got angry, he took her in both hands and started to violently shake her, and screamed, "Why don't you love me?!"

Allie started to cry, she was so terrified and she wanted to go home. Allie got loose from his firm grip and bolted through the door.

She got back into her car and floored it. She turned around to see Noah sprinting after her, but eventually she lost him because he became out of breath. She could barely see where she was going from her tears, but she made it home alive, without a crazy Noah behind her.

She sat in the car and wiped her tears off and made herself look presentable again. She got out and went in to see Lon. Lon was thrilled to see her back so soon.

He said, "Wow, if that was all the space you needed then I think we will last a lifetime."

Allie laughed and said, "Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time, so I just decided to cut my trip short."

She never once told Lon about her encounter with Noah.

Within a few short days Lon and Allie were married, everything went perfectly as planned, couldn't have been a more beautiful day. Allie's parents bought Lon and Allie a house together, and they could not have been more ecstatic about it.

Lon and Allie had a great life together, but not a day went by where she didn't think of Noah. She almost felt bad for him, someone who fell so in love with her that he went syko in the process.

Allie knew she went back to visit him because she still loved him, and she wanted him to tell her he loved her still too, but she would have never expected him to tell her like that.

Lon and Allie got busy and started having kids, they had a total of 3 beautiful children together.

Allie never once told her children about her first love Noah, because she was just trying to erase him out of her past.

One day, many years later Lon came home from a regular doctor check up and said, "Allie I have some bad news.."

Allie was now worried, she said, "What is it Lon?"

Lon said, "The doctors found out that I have lung cancer."

Allie started sobbing and ran to Lon to hug him.

She said, "Lon, how bad is it? You are going to be okay right?"

Lon gave her the look of seriousness, and Allie knew this was no joke. Then she remembered how much he has been coughing lately and how much he smokes. She hated the fact that he smoked and she asked him multiple times to please quit, but he never did.

Allie was devastated she knew in the near future she was going to be a widow and there was nothing she could do about it.

She kept asking herself, "Why is this happening to me?"

They started treatments on Lon while he was now staying in the hospital, Allie came to visit him everyday for most of the day. Lon was looking worse and worse as the days went by. The doctor told Allie things were not looking very good, the cancer was now spreading throughout his body.

Allie was devastated.

A week went by of this and then finally one day Allie went to the hospital to visit him and he wasn't in his bed. She was confused, she ran out of the room and found the doctor, the doctor was saddened to tell her that Lon had passed away earlier that morning. Allie fell to the floor in tears.

Five days later the funeral was held, and Noah decided to show his face for the first time since before the wedding. When Allie saw him she tried to hide, but that didn't work, because Noah already saw her.

Noah looked much better now and when he approached Allie all he said was, "I'm so sorry for your loss" and then he turned around and was gone.

Had he gone back to normal or was Allie just imagining things? She didn't know or care, she was too upset about the loss of Lon to think about anything else.

Allie went back home and felt as though she didn't know what do with herself. She was older now, but she still wanted to feel like she had a life. Her kids came to visit her all time and they would try to comfort her as she would try to comfort them.

One day her doorbell rang and figuring it was one of her kids she answered, she was surprised to see that it was not one of her children, it was Noah.

She said, "Noah! What are you doing here?"

He responded with, "I thought you could use the company."

Allie said, "I am actually doing quite alright, thanks."

She tried to close the door in his face but he stopped it with his hand. Even for an old man he was still pretty strong, just as he was when he was younger.

He said, "Allie please let me come in, I just want to spend a little time with you, is that too much to ask?"

Allie let him come in, but she was still very paranoid about the whole situation, never forgetting that day when she went to his house to check on him and she found out he was stalking her. Then it hit her, she had no protection anymore. Lon was dead and she was alone. Noah knows where she lives and he is never going to leave her alone. She didn't know what to do.

Allie didn't know what Noah would do to her and she didn't want to find out.

After a while of chit chatting Allie told Noah that he better get going, because she had some things around the house she needed to attend. Noah was very reluctant to leave, but eventually Allie was able to force him out the door.

It was getting late so Allie decided to go upstairs and get ready for bed. She was about to go take a shower when she just so happened to glance out of her bedroom window to see a man standing on the sidewalk, looking at her window. She got closer and saw that it was Noah. Allie began to panic, she was terrified. What did he want from her!? She decided to skip out on the shower and just went and changed into her pajamas instead.

She went back into her bedroom to look out the window. She was happy to see that Noah was finally gone. Maybe now she thought she could finally get some sleep.

She was wrong, she was wide eyed the rest of the night, her mind was running at full speed. All night long she thought of how much she missed Lon and her crazy first love Noah. She was so lost, she started to cry. She hated crying, so she decided to get up and go get a tissue to clean her face up. When she got out of bed it was very dark in her room and her vision was blurred from the tears. She tripped over the rug that was curled up on one edge and fell to the ground. Allie was unable to get up, as she had landed on her hip pretty hard.

Allie laid there all night in excruciating pain. The next morning her daughter came over to do her normal check up on her mom and she found her still lying on the floor. She called 911 and Allie got taken to the hospital. There Allie's kids decided it would be the smartest idea to put Allie in the nursing home, so she could be with other people and be safe. Allie agreed, I mean what else did she have to live for?

Within the next week Allie was all settled into her new room, at the nursing home. Being there actually hadn't bothered her yet. After a couple of months Allie started to get very sick and she soon developed Alzheimer's disease. She began to forget everything. Her kids still came to check up on her, but she couldn't remember they were her kids, she figured they were just some very friendly people.

Nothing very exciting happened in Allie's life anymore, but one day she got a new neighbor and she wanted to go meet him.

She went into his room and told him her name and he told her his he said, "Hi. Allie, nice to meet you, my name is Noah."

Of course that name had no meaning to Allie because she forgot who Noah was, but Noah did not forget who Allie was. None of the staff at the nursing home knew of their past, and Noah could not have been happier about that.

He befriended Allie and began to read a story he wrote to her. A story that was not true, but Allie didn't know that. A story that was about Noah and Allie that Noah wished was true. A story so manipulating that after every time Noah read it to Allie she believed that he was her husband and that he was her one true love.


End file.
